


Arrangement

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Ex Sex, F/M, Inviting a Third, Kink, Kink Difficulty, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Trying to Be a Better Lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah likes rough sex, spanking, and being dominated in bed, but Chuck doesn't feel confident doing this. So he asks Sarah's ex for help (who also happens to be Chuck's ex).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: Written for fan-flashworks for the "Rough" Challenge. Also for Porn Battle XV for the prompts "Chuck/Bryce/Sarah, rough, training"

“Hey, buddy, can I talk to you about something?” Chuck asked.

Chuck could see by the look on Bryce’s face that he hadn’t really succeeded in sounding casual.

“It’s nothing bad,” Chuck added quickly, “I mean, I hope you think it’s good.”

“Okay,” Bryce answered. He had that face (the one that Chuck hated, the one Bryce almost always had) that made it was impossible to know what he was thinking.

Chuck leaned forward on the couch, toward the coffee table. “The thing is, I kind of wish things were better between me and Sarah in… the… you know… in the bedroom,” he said, rushing through the last three words in a blur.

Bryce paused. “And you thought that I would think this is good?”

“No! That’s not the good part. I just um… I thought maybe you could, like, give me some advice,” Chuck said.

Bryce’s lips thinned. “Maybe you should be talking this over with Sarah. She has a good idea of what she likes.”

“We have talked. I know what she likes. I just have a hard time… doing it. Like when she wants something, you know… rough.” Chuck waited for Bryce to acknowledge what he said.

“And you think I’m good at being rough?” Bryce said. 

“Of course.” _What the hell was Bryce not good at,_ Chuck thought to himself, mostly admiringly but with a hint of resentment. 

“I don’t remember it being rough between us in college,” Bryce said. He seemed testy.

“No, I mean Sarah told me that you’re good at it,” Chuck said.

“She told you that?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“I asked her if her exes were able to give her what she needed, and what they did for her. So she told me.”

Bryce hesitated again, that infuriating neutral face. “She must really trust you.”

“Yeah,” Chuck said with a fond smile. “And she says that our sex life is great, and mostly it is. But there’s something she really likes that I … can’t give her.”

“And you want advice?”

“Actually, Sarah and I were kind of hoping you might consider, um…” Chuck’s mouth was suddenly dry.

“What?”

“Joining us some time.”

Bryce stared at him. 

Chuck continued, “You know. So I could um, watch you and Sarah. And you could give me pointers. If… I mean, obviously only if you were interested. Which, it’s totally okay if you’re not, buddy.”

Bryce looked down. “Are you sure you think this is a good idea?”

Chuck smiled wanly. “All I know is that I love Sarah and I want to make her happy more than I want anything. If you’re willing to help, I would just be… really grateful. You know?”

Bryce was silent for a moment. Then he swallowed, nodded. “It makes sense. Security-wise I’m a good choice.”

Chuck raised an eyebrow. “We’re not asking you because you’re not a security threat, Bryce. We would also, you know, enjoy trying it. And we think you would too. We hope.”

Bryce nodded again. “Okay.” He looked worried, but he accepted a hug and a pat on the back. 

It went as well as Chuck could have hoped, all things considered.

\--

“Show me how you throw her on the bed,” Bryce said. He was adapting just fine to being in charge, Chuck noticed, half amused. Chuck and Bryce were standing there in their boxers, Bryce’s black and Chuck’s blue, and Sarah was wearing black lingerie.

Chuck looked at Sarah, who nodded. Then he carefully picked Sarah up and tossed her up in the air a little so that she landed in the middle of the bed. He stood next to the bed then and smiled at her hopefully, and she smiled back.

It was her _Good effort, Chuck!_ smile.

Chuck looked at Bryce for critique. 

Bryce crossed his arms. “Chuck, you can’t be so careful. It can’t be like ‘I’m throwing you on the bed because you asked me to.’ It needs to be more like ‘I’m throwing you on the bed because you are my toy to thrash around and use and I can barely control myself around you and I am overwhelming you with my power.’”

Chuck frowned. “I don’t think that’s what Sarah wants.”

Chuck looked over at Sarah, who awkwardly shrugged. He sighed and said, “Okay, Bryce, show me.”

Bryce looked uncertain.

“It’s okay, Bryce. I won’t get upset,” Chuck said. “I really want to learn something, okay?”

Sarah nodded at Bryce, and Bryce agreed.

Sarah got out of bed, and Chuck stood back. He watched as Bryce grabbed Sarah quickly, threw her down hard on the bed, and immediately straddled her.

Sarah, Chuck noticed, was starting to breathe a little bit harder.

Bryce looked over at Chuck. “Okay?” 

“Okay,” Chuck said uncertainly.

Bryce got up off of Sarah and made Chuck try again 5 more times.

Eventually, they moved on.

“Slap her ass,” Bryce instructed.

“She loves that,” Chuck said with a smile.

He slapped her ass lightly, then rubbed it gently.

Bryce gestured for Chuck to move out of the way.

“Me now, okay Sarah?” Bryce asked.

“Okay,” she said.

Bryce’s hand came down hard on her ass, leaving a bright red handprint and a smack that seemed to echo around the room, or at least in Chuck’s ears.

“Are you okay?” Chuck asked Sarah.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Sarah said, and there was something in her voice.

“Sarah,” Bryce said, “React honestly, or this won’t help anyone. I’m doing it again?”

Sarah looked at Chuck, who nodded and said, “We’re doing this to get better at it. I’d do anything for you, you know that.”

She smiled at him, then nodded at Bryce.

Bryce slapped her ass, hard, five times quickly, and Sarah moaned and moved her hand to touch herself.

Chuck involuntarily licked his lips, despite his mounting insecurity.

“Now you try,” Bryce said to Chuck.

Chuck stood closer. Bryce was holding Sarah down for Chuck to spank, and Sarah seemed to enjoy it and didn’t even look close to safewording. Chuck raised his arm high and prepared to hit Sarah as hard as he could.

After a long moment, Bryce said, “Chuck?”

“I don’t think I can do it,” Chuck said, putting his arm down.

“It’s okay, Chuck,” Sarah said quickly, “It’s fine, there are lots of things we can do.”

“Which is how every conversation about this has gone before you brought me here to change things. Right?” Bryce said.

“Go easy,” Sarah said to him, warning in her voice, the tone she only got when she felt someone was insulting Chuck. 

“It’s okay,” Chuck said. “I welcome, you know, advice.”

Bryce thought for a second. “Chuck, order Sarah to lie on her back and touch herself while you watch.”

“Uh, Sarah, would you do … that. Please. I mean, now. Because I said so.”

She smiled at him and leaned back onto the pillows and began working her fingers inside of herself. Chuck saw that Bryce watched her intently for a moment and then looked away. Chuck wondered what Bryce was worried about – Chuck getting jealous?

“Do you like this look on her face?” Bryce asked him.

“Of course I do,” Chuck said, looking at Sarah’s face, at the arousal in her eyes, with devotion.

“Do you like looking at her face when you’re the reason she feels pleasure?” Bryce asked.

“Of course,” Chuck said, a bit brittle.

“Then tell her to keep doing that while you lift her leg up and spank her ass. Start softly at first, and if you like seeing the pleasure on her face when you do it, do it again. Nice and gentle, but watching Sarah’s face the whole time.”

Chuck looked at him, then Sarah, who was looking at Chuck hopefully. Chuck nodded.

Sarah continued to work herself up, pausing only briefly when Chuck would lay a slap on her ass. 

“Next one, just a tiny bit harder. Just a little, Chuck,” Bryce coached.

Chuck did what he was told, and was rewarded by a little moan from Sarah.

“Every time just a little tiny bit harder,” Bryce said, “Always watching Sarah’s face.”

Chuck continued, focusing on Sarah’s pleasure, spanking slowly but harder and harder, growing more and more excited as he elicited moans and sighs from Sarah, as she bit her lip or her leg started to tremble. 

“Fast now,” Bryce ordered him, and Chuck didn’t feel afraid, didn’t doubt that he could do it. He spanked her quickly, hard, almost as hard as Bryce had, and seeing Sarah’s enjoyment, he didn’t feel like he was hurting her, he felt like he was giving her this, he felt like he was showing her that she could trust him, that he would do anything for her.

“Stop,” Bryce said, and two rather annoyed faces turned toward him.

“You’re both turned on as hell,” Bryce said, “Now fuck her like you need her to breathe.”

“I do need her to breathe,” Chuck said, looking down at her, and they smiled at each other and kissed.

“I saw that eyeroll, Bryce,” Sarah said then, as Chuck settled in next to her in the bed.

“All that work and back to sugary sweet,” Bryce pointed out.

Chuck, a bit offended, said, “Oh, don’t you worry, we are going to… fuck like… wild animals. Mean ones.”

Sarah giggled, and Chuck sighed, but then Sarah said, “Yes, we are,” and Chuck moved toward her, ran his nails across the bright red skin of her ass, and grinned when he saw her shudder at the sensation.

“So you guys get to it then. I assume you don’t need me for this part,” Bryce said, too businesslike in tone. “Just remember, fast, hard, and not too careful.”

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other, then back up at Bryce, who was standing next to the bed.

“Bryce,” Chuck said, “When we invited you to join us, we kind of assumed that you would be… joining us.”

Bryce paused. “You don’t have to do that.”

Chuck frowned. “We don’t have to or you don’t want to?”

Bryce paused. “Of course I – I just. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have your…moment?”

“We want our moment with you, too,” Chuck said, “And you definitely look like you’re interested,” he added, gesturing to the erection contained in Bryce’s boxers.

Bryce looked at Sarah, said “Aren’t you worried this could get complicated?”

Chuck objected, “Why do always talk to Sarah like that?”

“Like what?” Bryce said.

Chuck answered, “Like I’m so naïve and Sarah’s just like you.”

“You _are_ naïve, and Sarah _is_ like me.”

“Harsh, buddy.”

“Enough,” Sarah said. “Bryce, nobody’s making you do anything you don’t want to do. And if, for the first time in your life, you want to talk about your feelings, I am totally on board with that. But right now we are inviting you into our bed, and if you would like to join us, then get the hell over here.”

Bryce smiled, defeated. He climbed into bed next to Chuck, who moved over and prodded Bryce to get in the middle. They drew in closer, surrounding Bryce, and soon all their mouths and hands were moving across one another’s bodies.

\--

The lessons continue. Bryce always stays until morning, but then leaves before breakfast. Every time.

Bryce comes up with techniques to help Chuck get over his fears and worries, and Chuck comes up with communication exercises for all of them to try, and Sarah thinks of various fantasies she’d like to try, and though they were ostensibly doing this for her, she clearly chooses a few because she knows they will push Chuck’s or Bryce’s buttons.

They vary the style of the lessons. Sometimes Bryce coaches Chuck. Sometimes, Bryce and Chuck dominate Sarah together. Sometimes, Bryce dominates them both and sometimes Sarah dominates them both; these last two seem counter to the original reason for bringing Bryce in, but no one complains.

After a while, Bryce sometimes comes over early so they can have dinner together. Sometimes after dinner, Chuck and Bryce talk about Star Trek and Sarah goes to check her email until they’re done. They always have a great night together, though. 

Bryce still always leaves before breakfast.

As Chuck grows in confidence, he starts to get in touch with his ‘inner dom,’ as he’s started to call it. He doesn’t see it as hurting Sarah; he sees it as pleasing Sarah, and he’s no longer afraid. A few things, he learns to really, really like.

Bryce offers corrections wherever needed, of course. Sometimes, Chuck feels like Bryce is overly critical, always finding fault with something. But then Bryce holds himself to ridiculously high standards, so Chuck chooses to take it as a compliment that he does the same for Chuck and Sarah. And mostly, Chuck is grateful to Bryce – completely, head over heels grateful. 

Chuck is also getting used to having Bryce around, used to having both the loves of his life sleeping next to him at night, both of them warm and within arm’s reach.

He talks to Sarah about this, and she feels the same way, or close. She had gotten over Bryce, but she thinks could feel something for him again, especially seeing Bryce and Chuck rekindle their friendship. She thinks that it could be different, now that she’s seen who Bryce was before he was a spy, that the two of them together have a better chance to make it work with Bryce than either of them did individually (at least better than it was for the person Sarah used to be, or the person Chuck used to be).

All they are doing is waiting for Bryce to show any sign that he is interested in more than the friends and the benefits part of the deal.

\--

It happens when Bryce is going over a list he has prepared of things that Chuck could improve on.

“Thanks,” Chuck said, trying not to sound defensive.

Bryce frowned. “You’ve made really good progress, Chuck. Don’t get me wrong. But I mean, it takes a lot of experience, and we’ve really only scratched the surface.”

Chuck stared at him for a moment, Bryce just responding with that stoic gaze.

Finally, Chuck shook his head and smiled, exasperated.

“What?” Bryce said.

“You think you’re so damn unreadable, Bryce,” Chuck said, putting his hands on his hips.

Bryce tensed.

Chuck continued. “Do you think that once I’m good enough at rough stuff, then we won’t need you anymore?”

“That’s what we agreed to.”

Chuck moved closer, grabbed the collar of Bryce’s shirt, playful but dominant. Bryce let him. “Bryce. You broke my heart when you left and let me think you betrayed me. You did the same thing to Sarah. If you don’t want to be with us, fine. But don’t tell yourself we’re better off without you. You tried that bullshit before, and we weren’t.”

Bryce looked at him. For once, Chuck could see uncertainty in his face, could see his doubts.

Bryce was still afraid of hurting them.

“Trust us,” Chuck blurted out, pulling Bryce closer. 

He looked up at Chuck. “Sarah feels this way too? You’re sure?”

Chuck smiled. “I promise.”

Bryce looked uncertain still.

“You don’t have to decide now,” Chuck said. “We do scary things in little steps, remember?”

Bryce grimaced to hear his own words thrown back at him. “I’ll think about it. That’s all I can say, okay?”

Chuck grinned as if it were a sure thing. “Sounds good, buddy.”

\--

The next morning, Sarah woke up at the smell of coffee and something else, put on her robe, and wandered into the kitchen. Chuck was sitting at the counter and Bryce was tending to a pan at the stove.

“Bryce made pancakes,” Chuck said, smiling at her, wide and silly.

“Pancakes are okay with you?” Bryce said to Sarah, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled at Bryce, sneaking a quick shared look with Chuck. She said, “About time.”


End file.
